


Mistletoe

by RenLuthor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Allegra, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Kissing, Let Caitlin have a girlfriend, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Christmas holiday and a walk to the lounge where all the team is having fun.
Relationships: Allegra Garcia/Caitlin Snow, Allegra Garcia/Killer Frost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Mistletoe

"Hey, Caitlin! Look! It's a mistletoe!" Allegra spoke loudly, pointing at a hanging greenish ornament on ceiling. Her excited voice made Caitlin stop walking. She glanced from Allegra to the supposed mistletoe almost above their heads.

"You know what that means, don't you?" grinning at Caitlin, Allegra leaned closer to the other, closing her eyes and preparing herself to be kissed.

Caitlin laughed and mimicked Allegra' movement. Now their lips were almost touching, and their breaths were mixing. Allegra licked her lips to moisten them and Caitlin followed the movement.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Allegra couldn't keep her mouth shut, though that didn't have any effect on Caitlin. They were still close to each other, and not even an inch was broken apart.

"Yeah I could," Caitlin spoke, and Allegra' lips drew a smirk. Caitlin could feel the need of the other woman to speak again but before that happened Caitlin continued, "If that were a mistletoe I would."

Caitlin let her lips brush against Allegra' for a second before she stepped back and started walking in the direction of the lounge where the team is celebrating Christmas.

Dumbfounded and already having her cheeks tinged with a pinkish color, Allegra stared at Caitlin's back and shouted.

"Stop right there Frost!" stomping into Caitlin's direction, Allegra quickly grabbed her arm, spinning a smiling Caitlin effortlessly. She clumsily reached for Caitlin's lips and crashed their mouths together without any finesse.

Caitlin muffled a laugh and darted her tongue against Allegra' lips, which opened immediately to let their tongues meet. Caitlin's hands held Allegra' cheeks, caressing her smooth pinkish skin. The kiss didn't take long soon Caitlin was stepping back, but still holding Allegra' face.

Their eyes met, and both smiled.

"You are ridiculous, you know that?" Caitlin sighed.

"That's why you love me, isn't it?" Allegra retorted.

Holding hands and smiling fondly at each other, they resumed their walking.


End file.
